


troublemaker

by dadbyul



Category: Produce 101 China, SING女团
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, F/F, First Time, Lots of kissing, Neck Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: Jiang Shen and Lin Hui practice dancing alone.





	troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, yes this is inspired by this iconic gay video: https://mobile.twitter.com/yanjunies/status/975776655976402944

The chinese girl group SING was preparing for a concert. Along with their usual songs, they were also asked to prepare dancing or singing covers of other songs. In the case of Lin Hui and Jiang Shen, it was the song Troublemaker, by the duo of the same name. When the two were presented with the video, they were a little surprised.

“Oh wow…” they said in unison.

“Well, what do you think, girls?” the producer asked, “I think fans will love it, personally.”

“It’s pretty sexy…” Lin Hui trailed off, “Do you really think we can pull this off? Don’t you think we should do something...cuter?”

The producer scoffed. “Are you kidding? You’re going to do amazing, trust me. The choreographer sent a video guide for the dance, and you’ll begin practice at 3.”

He patted the two girls on the back and smiled. “Really proud of you girls, good luck!”

The two members sighed and made their way to the practice room, phones in hand with the video loaded up.

“This certainly is a game-changer, huh?” Jiang Shen commented, trying to lighten the mood.

“I mean, not like we haven’t done fanservice before,” Lin Hui responded, tossing off her hoodie onto the shiny practice room floor, “Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Jiang Shen took a short glance at the other girl, in a loose crop top and shorts, then continued. “I guess it’s because I have to play the part of the guy.”

The short-haired girl giggled. “What makes you think you’re gonna be the guy, huh?”

“Well it can’t be you, Haha,” Jiang Shen shot back, using the older girl’s stage name and walking up to her, “You’re too short!”

She ruffled Lin Hui’s hair, who playfully pushed her away. “You think you’d make a better guy? With a cute name like _Debbie_?”

“Let’s just start practicing.”

Watching the choreography, the vast majority of it was, surprisingly, the two dancing apart. The moves meant for Lin Hui were smooth and sensual, while Jiang Shen’s were aggressive and powerful. However, then came the parts when they were together. There was quite a bit of them having their faces dangerously close together, and a lot of stroking and grinding. The two couldn’t help but laugh a little at the dance, despite the fact that they were going to have to do it.

The girls began once they got the hang of the basics, Lin Hui starting off by herself. Jiang Shen watched her intently, admiring how beautifully she danced, her hips gliding and shoulders swaying to the rhythm of the music.

“You know, for someone who says they’re not comfortable with sexy concepts...you’re pretty good at it,” the purple-haired girl commented.

Lin Hui blushed. “Thanks…”

Then came the part of the song where the two had to dance together. Jiang Shen approached Lin Hui, running her slender hand along her waist, spinning her around, and then holding her close, their faces mere inches apart. The music continued, but Jiang Shen’s hands quivered and her face turned red, backing away, giggling nervously.

“Are you okay?” Lin Hui said gently.

“Y-yeah, just...it’s weird doing this to you...you’re my friend,” the younger girl said.

“Do you want to take a water break and come back?”

Jiang Shen nodded. It didn’t always seem that way, but Lin Hui being older than her usually came out at just the right time. After taking a quick drink of water, the two came back together, starting the song up again. The short-haired girl danced to her part of the song, then Jiang Shen began the duo part.

She came up behind Lin Hui, pressing closer to her body, feeling her temperature rise as Lin Hui’s eyes met hers. The shorter girl flashed her a flirtatious smile and rolled her hips into Jiang Shen’s, making the latter feel almost...emboldened. Jiang Shen knew deep down that Lin Hui was just playing the part, but even then, it really did feel like for a moment that Lin Hui _really_ liked this. When the two broke apart, Lin Hui motioned her dance partner with two fingers, her eyes darkening with desire. Jiang Shen felt the courage surge through her body as well, smirking as she approached her, her movements quick and tight. The shorter girl was pleasantly surprised by the younger one’s bravery, snatching up into her arms and bringing their foreheads together.

And in the heat of the moment, Jiang Shen kissed her.

Lin Hui’s eyes widened, but she didn’t dislike this. She pressed her chest into Jiang Shen’s, wrapping her hand around the back of Jiang Shen’s neck, feeling the soft hairs on the back of her neck stand up against her touch. The purple-haired girl brought her hand to the other’s bare waist, sliding up under her shirt and brushing against her breast. With a small moan, Jiang Shen broke the kiss, drawing back her hand.

Through heaving breaths, Lin Hui said, “Why’d you stop?”

“I-I’m sorry...I got a little carried away…”

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” The shorter girl took the other’s hand and brought it back to her breast. “I want you to keep going...I like it.”

Jiang Shen softly laughed. “Here?”

“It’s okay, the door’s locked, I just want you.”

Jiang Shen softly squeezed her breast, kissing her again. Lin Hui moaned, balling her fist in Jiang Shen’s loose top.

Their lips parted for a moment, and Jiang Shen whispered, “What else do you want me to do?”

Lin Hui guided her younger member to the floor, leaning against the mirror. “Well, I know a little bit...don’t tell anyone but one time, I watched porn, and there were two girls in it.”

“Lead the way.”

Lin Hui smiled, pulling off her top and bra, tossing them to the side. She dragged her finger down her throat. “Kiss me here, and touch me…” She dragged her fingers over her nipples. “Here.”

Jiang Shen blushed at the mere prospect, but nodded. She pressed her lips to Lin Hui’s neck, feeling her pulse quicken as her fingertips circled around her breasts. The older girl’s breath hitched in her throat as Jiang Shen moved downwards, drawing her teeth over her collarbones.

“Y-you’re getting a bit bold, huh?” Lin Hui huffed.

“I c-can’t help it...you’re so beautiful,” Jiang Shen said, kissing down the other girl’s breast. “What do you want next, princess?”

Lin Hui pulled off her shorts, then her pink panties along with them. “Keep kissing me, until you get down there.”

The purple-haired girl did as she was told, planting more soft, wet kisses along the underside of her breasts, down her stomach, right near her bellybutton, and finally one right above her mound. Lin Hui spread her folds with her fingers, the inside a beautiful pale pink, shimmering with wetness that was sticking along the sides.

“N-now...I don’t remember all of what they did here, but...I want you to lick me here…”

Jiang Shen gulped, lowering her mouth to the older girl’s labia. “O-okay…”

Her wavering breath puffed out of her nose, the warm air against Lin Hui making her shiver. She lapped along her inner lips in long, slow, broad strokes, tasting the sweetness. Coming up more, she gingerly laid her tongue on Lin Hui’s swollen bud, making her body twitch and she moaned out loud.  
“O-o-oh yes! Th-there! Please!”

Jiang Shen grinned, licking quicker, swirling motions over her clit and even wrapping her lips around it, leaning down to taste Lin Hui’s wetness every so often.

“Oh, f-fuck, Debbie…” Lin Hui groaned, tugging at the younger girl’s hair and bringing her mouth closer. At this point, Jiang Shen was diving in, enjoying herself as if she was being pleasured herself, sloppily lapping and licking around, Lin Hui dripping more and more. She rolled her hips into Jiang Shen’s face, who was tightly holding onto Lin Hui’s thighs, moaning into her. The pleasure became so great that Lin Hui covered her mouth to stifle her cries, so close to seeing stars.

“Debbie, I-I...I think I’m…oh god, oh god…”

With a loud gasp punctuated by a long, high-pitched whimper, Lin Hui came, her hips canting up to meet Jiang Shen’s lips. When the waves subsided, Jiang Shen came up for a breath of air, her chest heaving just as much as Lin Hui’s was. Looking down at Jiang Shen, Lin Hui chuckled, wiping her thumb over the other girl’s nose and cheeks.

“I-I made a big mess all over you…”

Jiang Shen licked her lips. “It’s alright...it was really good.”

She raised her head and tilted it to the side, giving the other girl a loving kiss, cradling her head in her hands.

However, the moment was cut short by a bump on the wall, making the two look towards the source of the noise.  
“Did you hear something?” Lin Hui asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

Outside, though, little did they know…

Meiyun leaned her head against the wall, eyes wide and face flushed at what she just witnessed. Nibbling on her fingernails, she eyed the small glass window in the door, then let her temptation win, looking back through it.

“W-wow.”  
  



End file.
